ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Anodite
Anodites are a free-spirited alien species from the planet Anodyne. Overview Anodites are energy beings capable of manipulating and controlling life energy most commonly known as mana, the very substance of magic itself, making Anodite a magic-controlling-manipulating race. There entire bodies are dark with a outline of pink and their long flowing tendrils of hair are a bright pink. The color of their mana are blue (as shown in the Original Series by Gwen) and pink (in Alien Force). An Anodite's body shape is the same as a human body. Anodite have a large lifespan by human standards. They are also able to reproduce with humans. Anodite are also quite free spirited, and most really don't take life that much seriously as most humans do, to the point that some disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures, but that does not stop them from helping others, as Verdona Tennyson mentions that Anodite help a myriad of people. Mature Anodite are pure energy (however they are still tangible and be touched or struck like a normal human), and are already assumed to have fully mastered their capabilities. It does however require 60-75 years before an Anodite can completely master their true form's powers. Using their full power before would result in them being overwhelmed by the power and forget about their life before they awaken the power. If an Anodite reproduces with a human, there is no guarantee that any children they have will inherit the powers of an Anodite. Anodite abilities can also occur in children several generations down the line. Neither of Verdona's immediate children displayed any Anodite abilites, but her grandaughter, Gwen, has. Verdona did however comment that her son Frank always seemed to know when she was watching him, but it has nothing to do with being an Anodite. Powers & Abilities Anodyne in human form can manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in their true forms for a variety of effects like energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening interdimensional portals and vortexes, repairing objects, manipulating the elements, telepathy, dowsing, memory manipulation, and teleportation. In their true forms, they are presumed to have fully mastered their abilities to the point where they can warp reality (not like Alien X), fly across space, generate energy, transport themselves and others to other dimensions, create a body of their own choice (for assimilation purposes), and are able to draw in the mana around them to replenish themselves if the need arises, albeit if they are weakened. The more mana an Anodyte draws in the stronger and more powerful that Anodyte becomes. Gwen has also shown the ability to grow to giant size when she got angry. It is unknown if Anodites can use this ability in their human forms. Anodites *Verdona Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson Trivia *It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that there was never any Anodyte DNA in the Omnitrix, nor in the Ultimatrix, because their bodies are pure energy. *Because Anodites are not physical beings, they can't age like one and can probably become ageless when they mature. Anodyte